This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 on Application No. 2001-283685, filed in Japan on Sep. 18, 2001, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a display device for a small boat equipped with a change-over switch capable of switching from a normal operation to a limited operation. In the normal operation, the output of the engine is not limited, while in the limited operation, the output of the engine is limited to a low output.
A display device for a small boat is known, for example, from Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 9-169298 entitled xe2x80x9cSTARTING SYSTEM FOR SMALL SHIPxe2x80x9d.
According to FIGS. 2 and 3 of the above document, a gauge panel 6 is provided with control means E. The gauge panel 6 is provided with a meter 61 such as a speedometer and a tachometer. A stop watch and a display unit 620 are provided for displaying navigation time and the like. A power source is connected to the gauge panel 6 through an ON/OFF switch 66 and to a starter motor 68 through a relay 67. By inputting a secret number, the starter motor 68 is caused to rotate. Operating means 62 is provided for the gauge panel 6 for starting an engine 5. A mode change-over button 610 is provided on the gauge panel 6 for switching the display unit 620.
The gauge panel 6 (hereinafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cdisplay/operation panelxe2x80x9d), which acts as the starting system for the above-described small ship, becomes large. Specifically, when, for example, the display/operation panel is provided with a display of a multitude of information or many operation buttons, an area of the display/operation panel becomes large. Therefore, the display device becomes out of scale for the small boat. Thus, it may be desired to make the display function and operation function multifunctional.
When, for example, such a small boat has a limited operation function in which the output of the engine is limited to a low output from a normal operation in which the output of the engine is not limited, a means for notifying that the small boat is under the limited operation is necessary. Accordingly, an appropriate display, which is easy for the operator to recognize is desirable.
Thus, when a small boat is caused to have a limited operation function, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device for a small boat provided with a display, which is easy for the operator to recognize and a switching function to the limited operation function.
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a display panel for a small boat is provided to display operation information. The small boat includes a change-over switch, which is capable of switching from a normal operation to a limited operation. In the normal operation, the output of the engine is not limited, while in the limited operation, the output of the engine is limited to a low output. The display panel has a display lamp, which lights when the change-over switch is switched to the limited operation.
For example, it is assumed that when a small boat, which is capable of switching from a normal operation to a limited operation, is operated in the limited operation, a throttle is opened in order to increase the speed of the small boat. At this time, when the operator is not aware that the small boat is under the limited operation, the operator may believe that the small boat is not working properly. Thus, a display lamp is provided for displaying that the engine has been switched from the normal operation to the limited operation. Accordingly, the operator can be notified that the engine has been switched to the limited operation, whereby convenience is afforded to the operator.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a display device for a small boat is provided, wherein the display lamp is caused to blink during the limited operation.
The display lamp is caused to blink during the limited operation. Accordingly, the operator is strongly given the impression that the transportation means is in the limited operation.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a display device for a small boat is provided, wherein the change-over switch serves the dual function of a functional change-over switch for the display panel.
The change-over switch serves the dual function of a functional change-over switch for the display panel. Accordingly, the operation function is made multifunctional. Therefore, the display device can be miniaturized.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.